Woodtale
by Lucius 4ever Pride
Summary: La caída de un humano al bosque Ebott logrará que tenga increibles aventuras, pero... ¿Serán la infante, o los monstruos, quienes estarán en peligro? ¿Ganará el amor de los monstruos o... ganará AMOR de los monstruos habitantes de ese "tenebroso bosque" inspirador de tanto temor para los humanos? ::::::::::::: Undertale AU original:::::::::::::::
1. Chapter 1

Bien, para empezar; es mi primer escrito que publicaré. Deseo enserio que me critiquen, no importa si mandan del tipo "quedo feo" igual me ayudan a saber su opinión más sincera…

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ nada de _Undertale_ me pertenece, ni sus personajes, ni su historia, lo único que me pertenece es la idea del AU y algunas situaciones e ideas.

 _Advertencia: spoilers ruta pacifista… Algunos diálogos cambiaran, además de pequeños detalles.. Empezamos~_

 **Capítulo 1. Hojas secas**

Una pequeña figura podía observarse inerte sobre una cama de hojas. Finos rayos de sol atravesaban el denso follaje de los arboles para bañar a una infante en una cálida luz solar. La pequeña de pelo marrón oscuro levantó la cabeza hallándose a si misma en el bosque al final del barranco en el que se encontraba sentada, quería pensar, hacía apenas unos minutos.

Las leyendas decían que en ese oscuro bosque habitaban monstruos que podrían comerse a un infante como ella de un bocado… Luchaba por recordar algo más: ¡cualquier cosa de su pasado o ella misma!... Pero nada llegó a su memoria; solo su nombre revoloteó vagamente:… Frisk.

Se levantó lentamente y empezó a caminar sin rumbo; debía encontrar la manera de salir de allí. Sus pequeños pies dejaban surcos en las hojas secas en el suelo del bosque, provocando un curioso sonido de crujido. Empezó a dar pequeños saltillos en estas. No dejaba de ser una niña…

-¡Hola! ¡Soy Flowey! ¡Flowey la Flor!- una voz chillona logró erizarle los vellos de la nuca, se giró, pensando en que encontraría a alguien, pero lo único que vio fue una sonriente flor amarilla… ¡Una sonriente flor amarilla!

-No tengas miedo- la sonrisa de la flor se amplió aún más -yo quiero ser tú amigo- agregó alegre -Te enseñaré como funcionan las cosas aquí- su alrededor se oscureció, la única iluminación que había: era que permitía que viera a Flowey y una intensa luz carmesí que emanaba de ella, más exactamente, de su pecho: una figura en forma de corazón dibujada en medio de su pecho era la fuente de esa luz roja.

-Eso es tu ALMA- explicó la flor amarilla refiriéndose a el resplandor en su pecho -Es la culminación de tu ser entero- continuó la flor sonriendo "afable", la flor hizo un mohín risueño mientras sonreía de forma más amplia a la infante.

-Mira; seré el primero en darte AMOR- algunos pétalos salieron flotando alrededor de la flor amarilla -necesitas AMOR para ser más fuerte: estos son pétalos de AMOR; recoge los más que puedas- dicho aquello, los pétalos avanzaron danzantes hacia la pequeña niña. Esta dudó de tomarlos, pero se acercó con lentitud a uno y rodeó con sus dedos delicadamente un pétalo amarillo…

Sintió el dolor subir por su espalda mientras su HP bajaba con la misma rapidez que su energía; más pétalos la rodeaban y la dejaban sin salida; las leyendas serían ciertas ahora…

 _Moriría justo allí._

-¡Niña estúpida!- la sombría risa de la flor hizo eco en los troncos y copas de los arboles -aquí; en este lugar: Es MATAR o MORÍR… - los pétalos se cerraron en circulo alrededor de la débil niña que aún se retorcía de dolor- ¡ahora MUERE!- cerró los ojos con fuerza en espera del dolor y su muerte…

 _ ***Nada paso**_

-¡Que horrible criatura capaz de hacerle eso a un pequeño!- refunfuñó una maternal voz -¡mi niña! ¿estas bien?- la voz sonaba preocupada, los pasos sonaban acercarse, la pequeña levantó la mirada para encontrarse con una "mujer-cabra", esta llevaba vestido color azul y mangas blancas, y la observaba con angustia. Se dedicó a asentir levemente, aunque realmente estaba muy débil.

-Ven conmigo, pequeña; te curaré y te cuidaré- sentenció la "mujer-cabra" tomando a la pequeña del brazo para ayudarla a levantarse de entre las hojas. Donde había estado Flowey, ahora solo había un agujero y hojas chamuscadas -soy Toriel, puedes decirme así o… Como gustes- se había notado cierta tristeza en su voz a decir aquello.

La niña se reusaba a hablar, más aún porque no tenía mucho que decir, pero su primera palabra en ese bosque: fue…-mamá…- dijo ella inocente y con una dulce voz que solo podía tener una niña de su edad -t-tú… ¿me llamaste… m-m-mamá?- la mujer detuvo sus pasos en seco apretando los puños con una mueca de tristeza.

-Esta b-bien… Sí así te sientes bien- Toriel reanudó su marcha por encima de las hojas marchitas del bosque mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa enternecida y maternal a la pequeña, esta le regresó la mirada con sus, eternamente, entrecerrados ojos caoba.

Toriel guiaba a la pequeña por el bosque, a veces señalándole algunas peligrosas trampas para osos en el suelo. De un momento a otro, estaban frente a lo que parecía unas viejas ruinas de piedra a mitad del bosque; los muros estaban agrietados y llenos de musgo con plantas trepadoras, mientras que en algunos lugares, eran necesarias antorchas, pues los arboles eran tan altos que llegaban más arriba que las ruinas, logrando que estas estuvieran en penumbra total.

-Erm… ¿Mi niña?... podrías… ¿tomar mi mano un momento?- extendió su gran pata blanca en dirección a la pequeña. Esta la tomó sin dudar -no te sueltes- advirtió Toriel empezando a caminar en dirección de las ruinas profundas.

No podía ver nada más allá de sus pies; la oscuridad las había tragado completamente y la pequeña no tenía idea de a donde iban. De pronto, Toriel levantó la mano desocupada y de su palma salió una pequeña flama, ahora la infante podía ver que estaban sobre una placa con agujeros en el suelo; de pronto, a unos dos centímetro de ella, salieron del suelo unos afilados picos de metal.

-No te asustes, mi niña- la voz protectora y suave de Toriel logró calmarla… Y llenarla de DETERMINACIÓN para seguir caminando por aquellas placas. Toriel la condujo en una serie de curiosos pasos por encima de las placas logrando evitar que la pequeña tocara los picos.

Avanzaron más, hasta que llegaron frente a un curioso maniquí acolchonado que estaba a un lado de su camino -Mmm… Mi niña, tal vez cuando salgas… Monstruos intenten herirte y… Necesitas saber como funciona esto realmente- acto seguido, Toriel le dio un pequeño empujón hacia el maniquí; este tenía una cara muy graciosa dibujada con un crayón negro.

-Mi niña, cuando entras en _Modo Pelea,_ puedes tener una conversación agradable con quien esta frente a ti- su alrededor se volvió a oscurecer, solo veía el maniquí y escuchaba la voz de Toriel detrás suyo; aunque no la viese realmente.

-Bien, por favor, mira hacia abajo- obedeció la maternal voz, y se emocionó al ver 4 "botones" en el suelo; todos eran brillantes y tenían escrito algo:

₩ PELEAR : el botón estaba iluminado en una intensa luz roja color sangre.

€ ACTUAR : decía el segundo que vio, este brillaba en amarillo como el sol.

£ OBJETO : el tercer botón era también amarillo, aunque más suave; este sacó frente a ella un tablero negro con todo lo que tenía en los bolsillos escrito en una lista de letras blancas.

¥ PIEDAD : al ver el último botón tuvo que apartar la vista, pues el resplandor dorado era excesivo; aun así, la luz era cálida y ahora que bizqueaba para verlo bien: la palabra la lleno de DETERMINACIÓN hasta el fondo de su ALMA…

-Bien, mi niña, ahora tienes que pararte sobre el botón ACTUAR y decidirte por hablar con este maniquí- la suave voz la sacó de su emoción súbita. Empezó a bordear los cuatro botones en fila; cada vez que se acercaba a uno, este tomaba un color naranja intenso. Se detuvo entre el botón PELEAR y el botón ACTUAR…

Sus pasos resonaron por sobre las hojas secas cuando se adelanto para pulsar el botón…

...?..?..?

Bueno, realmente esta basura me tomó mucho tiempo hacerla; sé que esta corto… Muy corto, aún para ser un inicio y me siento apenada. Pero, yo estoy ya entrada en clases desde hace 2 semanas, así que me es complicado escribir (de hecho esto lo escribí en pleno salón de clases… No interrumpí clases, estaba en CLASE LIBRE...), así que... Actulaizaré no muy seguido...

Erm… ¡oh, cierto! Me disculpo también si creen que los diálogos cambiaron mucho; pero es un AU… En sí, no es una buena excusa; también debo volver a jugar el juego por que se me habían olvidado los diálogos y esto fue de lo que me acordaba ^_^U…

Bueno, sí de casualidad llegaron hasta aquí, avisaré: este es un _Fanfiction_ interactivo en ciertos puntos; algunos serán definitivos, este es uno de ellos; y otros serán solo para desarrollo de historia: saliendo de lo Canónico o no; Comenten su respuesta a esta sencilla pregunta:

¿Qué botón pisará nuestra pequeña Frisk?

::::::::::::::PELEAR...ACTUAR:::::::::::::::

 _Lucius4ever, se despide..._

 _STAY DETERMINED..._

 _Hasta que salga una nueva basurilla de mi cerebro (?) Ciao y Bye, espero verles pronto_ ^_^ 0w0.


	2. Cap 2: Lo que el futuro deparará

_**Disclaimer: Undertale le pertenece a Toby Fox al igual que sus personajes.**_

 _ **¡Tracka tracka tracka tra!... Entrada equivocada ^_^U ¿Listos para el capitulo? Pues listos o no, aquí esta:**_

 _ **La votación fue de unos 4 aplastantes puntos contra 1: a favor de Actuar, esta listo.. Pues aquí no hay advertencias más que los**_ _spoilers_ _ **directos del juego. Les recomiendo que para la aparición de los personajes más influyentes pongan los temas originales de Toby Fox (Ghost Battle, Bonetrousle, Spider Dance, Metal Crusher, Death by Glamour, Spear of Justice, Amalgamates y Heartache); me inspiraron mucho ; )**_

 _ **Gracias**_ _Dikr_ _ **; Gracias**_ _Happy Nigtmare Happy_ _ **; Gracias a los demás (que ustedes ya saben que les estoy dando las gracias, no es necesario que siquiera diga sus nombres) por comentar en mi primer capitulo del AU de Woodtale… Una aclaración: el self-insert; nada que ver con este universo alterno… no se confundan…**_

 _ **Comencemos~**_

 **Capitulo 2: Lo que el futuro deparará.**

Aunque el resplandor rojo la atraía, sentía el peligro en el aire alrededor de ese botón que decía PELEAR en letras que parecían escritas con sangre.

Apenas se balanceó un poco sobre su propio pie; aterrizó sobre la baldosa amarilla del suelo. Una serie de imágenes se esparció en su mente; vio un manchón carmesí aparecer un segundo antes de parecer romperse; esto se convirtió en Toriel con gruesas lágrimas derribada en el suelo; vio una radiante sonrisa en un parpadeo, y también la vio desaparecer sin previo aviso; un dulce aroma invadió su nariz: era cálido y le hacía agua la boca; de golpe, un agudo dolor la recorrió desde la base de la columna cuando la horrible visión de un hueso atravesando su pequeño cuerpo se hizo presente, la sangre empezó a salir a borbotones; de pronto, ese hueso se transformó en una mano, la herida ya no estaba, y en el suéter solo tenía una mancha de salsa de tomate, la mano tenía una servilleta y se sacudía como sí su dueño estuviera riéndose…

 _Su corazón se llenó de DETERMINACIÓN con ese vistazo del futuro…_

Iba a salir de ese lugar e iba a cumplir eso…

Levantó su mano y la sacudió de un lado al otro a manera de saludo; el maniquí no se movió ni aún aunque la luz de los botones se apagara. La niña volvió a pisar la baldosa amarilla para agacharse hasta las hojas del suelo y removerlas para dejar a la vista el polvo del suelo; empezó a garabatear en el suelo con el dedo índice: ~ _hola~_ escribió con letras irregulares en el suelo. Se sentó a esperar a que el maniquí contestara empezando a juguetear con sus pequeñas sandalias.

De pronto, el maniquí cabeceo como sí tuviera vida realmente; la niña se levantó de un brinco para empezar a acercarse; llevó sus manitas a la cara polvosa del maniquí y dibujó un corazón en busca de otra reacción, aunque nada sucedió; se acuclilló de nuevo y empezó a escribir algo ansiosa en el polvo del suelo: _~Soy Frisk~_ una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en su rostro infantil.

El maniquí no respondió esta vez, ni siquiera con un movimiento de cabeza; la niña resopló algo impaciente por la falta de respuesta por parte del maniquí. Empezó a escribir de nuevo en la tierra _~¿Y tú?~_ garabateó insistente. La cabeza del maniquí volvió a asentir. De pronto, la baldosa de brillante color dorado parpadeó insistente, se acercó y pudo ver como este se ponía de color naranja, caminó sobre la baldosa y esta se movió hasta llegar dos pasos más allá; la persiguió hasta donde estaba y se arrojó sobre esta. Una luz cegó sus pequeños ojos almendra cuando de este salió luz intensa… PIEDAD:

 _ ***La decisión había sido tomada,**_

 _ **estas llena de DETERMINACIÓN para salvar a todos;**_

 _ **lo has podido sentir y…**_

 _ **Eso te agrada y llena de aún más DETERMINACIÓN que nunca***_

Una voz sonó detrás de ella mientras unas manos parecían apretarle los hombros ligeramente para darle ánimos; no era ni la voz de Toriel ni sus manos, pero cuando giró la cabeza no había nadie, solo parecía haber una figura traslúcida de polvo que desapareció de pronto…

La imagen del maniquí pareció opacarse levemente cuando sintió una corriente atravesar su pequeño cuerpo; había perdonado una _vida_ , un _ALMA_ real. Se sentía feliz de hacerlo por que sabía que era lo correcto, y estaba DETERMINADA a hacer lo correcto.

-Mi niña, creo que lo lograste- interrumpió Toriel su "conversación" con el maniquí de tela y felpa; la mujer-cabra salió de detrás del maniquí con las manos una sobre la otra en su regazo, el pelaje blanco de las manos estaban cubiertas de polvo. -Deberíamos seguir- soltó una risita entre dientes de la ternura que le causaba ver a la pequeña sacudiéndose las hojas secas de la parte trasera de sus pequeños _shorts_ marrones y de la parte baja del suéter azul.

Avanzaron hasta llegar más adentro de las ruinas musgosas, y, a veces, la mujer-cabra soltaba más risas enternecidas al verla saltar sobre las hojas de manera infantil. Sus pies se movían de manera alegre; no recordaba la última vez que había reído por el comportamiento de un infante.

Llegaron a un corredor completamente alumbrado por antorchas; el suelo eran de un color verdoso; como el dosel del bosque, mientras que las paredes eran de la misma roca musgosa que todo lo demás de las ruinas; el suelo parecía tener una camino marcado por la falta del musgo en el.

-Hum…- murmuró pensativa -no sé si sería prudente mostrarte…- Toriel sacudió la cabeza mientras sonreía para sí misma -¿Pero de qué estoy hablando? Eres solo una pequeña…- dijo para empezar a seguir el camino sin musgo, la pequeña solo se aferró a la falda de color azul para seguirla obediente a través del camino. Toriel se detuvo frente a un lugar del muro, pues allí llegaba el camino sin musgo, y empezó a tantear la pared dudosa; una de sus patas blancas se hundió de pronto en la pared mientras ella soltaba un sonido triunfal -¡aquí está!- de la pared salió una pequeña antorcha mientras Frisk daba un chillido de sorpresa.

-Aquí instale varios acertijos de códigos y combinaciones; para evitar que alguien pasara con malas intensiones, pero tú no tienes malas intensiones; e igual no te irás. Tendré que enseñarte a resolverlos uno a uno- la maternal cabra la guío por el pasillo hasta llegar a una palanca del suelo -Esto es muy sencillo, solo necesitas accionar las palancas correctas- la pequeña se colgó de la gigantesca palanca (para su mínima estatura de infante) y la accionó. Un pequeño _creak_ se escuchó unos pasos mas adelante a la par de agua corriendo.

Avanzaron en dirección del sonido; por encima de un arroyo que cruzaba por debajo de los muros, un pequeño puente de madera había sido colocado. Así siguieron otras palancas más, además de algunos rompecabezas de saltar sobre botones, en los que Frisk se divirtió particularmente. "Mama cabra" se detuvo de pronto, mientras empezaba a rebuscar en un bolsillo de su vestido; su mano salió de su bolsillo con un pequeño aparato. Sacó otra antorcha rompiendo una rama de árbol y encendiéndola ella misma con su fuego. Frisk apenas se había percatado de una curiosa marca bordada en su vestido; era un punto del que salían gotas y más puntos más pequeños entra las gotas, tenía ocho puntos minúsculos que centelleaban con fuerza… ahora que observaba bien, no parecía bordado.

-Toma- la mujer-cabra le dio un pequeño guante de cocina y se lo colocó antes de darle la antorcha cuidadosamente, sacándola de su pequeño trance -Sigue s-s-s…- Toriel se quedó trabada al intentar decir _esa_ palabra. Respiró profundamente una vez. Dos veces. Tres veces: Se calmó lo suficiente como para retomar la compostura -Sigue _sola_ unos momentos; debes empezar a hacer cosas _tú misma_ \- dijo arrodillándose a la altura de la infante para dejarle un suave beso en la frente -Toma esto, para mantenernos comunicadas aún de lejos- le dio un pequeño teléfono de onda corta y le señalo al botón verde -Cuando suene, presiona este- hizo énfasis en el botón lima- y cuando terminemos de hablar, toca este- señaló el botón contrario al anterior y de color rojo. Frisk asintió algo dudosa, pero empezó a caminar en dirección contraria.

 _*Tirit tirit tit tiritiri tit tirirtiriri tit*_ empezó a sonar el artefacto de pronto: presionó el botón verde como la había instruido Toriel:

 _-Mi niña ¿estas bien?-_ la voz de Toriel empezó algo angustiada, la pequeña empezó a balbucear algo sin mucho sentido por la inesperada rapidez de sus palabras, pero era algo afirmativo.

 _-Ufff, esta bien; continua, mi niña-_ Toriel presionó el botón para acabar la llamada desde su lado, Frisk hizo lo mismo.

Empezó de nuevo a avanzar cuando vio algo moverse a lo lejos, se acerco y vio a una ranita verde que saltaba tranquila, se sentó un momento en el suelo a observar al anfibio y sus curiosos movimientos. La rana tenía unos ojos gigantescos y tiernos, eso solo logro avivar la curiosidad de la pequeña. La rana croó en su dirección cuando todo se volvió oscuro de nueva cuenta.

Las baldosas de brillantes colores aparecieron de nuevo, esta vez fue gateando hasta la baldosa amarilla y se acostó en esta; la rana saltó por sobre ella y la ignoró; sucedió lo mismo que con el maniquí mientras se levantaba y sacudía de nuevo. Camino sobre PIEDAD con insistencia mientras la rana seguía sus saltos en otra dirección.

Así la pequeña empezó a caminar de nuevo cuando... _*Tirit tirit tit tiritiri tit tirirtiriri tit*_ sonó de nuevo…

 _-Mi niña ¿prefieres fresa o zarzamora? No lo pregunto por nada en especifico-_ la pequeña pensó un poco antes de responder:

-¡Fresa!- chilló con su tierna voz _-esta bien, mi niña, te veo luego…-_ volvió a presionar el botón rojo para acabar su llamada. Siguió caminando tranquilamente, a veces deteniéndose para observar extraños insectos y una que otra pila de hojas móviles, estas habrían curiosas bocas con una oscuridad infinita para comer más hojas secas y hacerse más grandes. Le sonrieron juguetonamente antes de pasar por encima de ella y dejarle pegadas varias hojas por todo su pequeño cuerpo.

De pronto, observó a lo lejos algo casi igual de brillante que la baldosa dorada de PIEDAD; una estrella que parecía suspendida en el aire y emanaba energía pura; eso era lo que veía. Metió las manitas en esta sin dudarlo mientras sentía como se tallaba una marca simbólica en ella; no le dolió, le lleno energía y paz. Siguió avanzando después de esto encontrándose más bichos y hojas que le caían de manera juguetona encima.

Pasó por encima de más flores amarillas que crecían en el suelo desnudo de esa parte de las ruinas mientras las olía. El olor primaveral la llenó de paz y DETERMINACIÓN mientras acariciaba con cuidado los pétalos de las flores. Sentía una gran tranquilidad por todo ese lugar.

En el suelo había agujeros de donde salían algunas ramas y hojarasca, las quitó por mera curiosidad para encontrar unas Berenjenas con ojos y bocas sonrientes de una manera un poco tétrica; a la infante le recordaron tanto a Flowey que no le dio tiempo a su alrededor de oscurecerse antes de salir pitando en la otra dirección. Cuando estuvo suficientemente lejos disminuyó su paso y siguió andando tranquilamente. Volvió a la sección de las ruinas con el suelo aun intacto.

Mientras seguía caminando encontró un queso rancio en el suelo junto a un muro con un agujero de ratón, el queso olía terriblemente fuerte; ni siquiera lo tocó, pues la llenó de asco al mismo nivel que de DETERMINACIÓN.

 _ ***¡Qué asco!***_ _hay estaba esa voz de nuevo…_

De pronto, vio una figura borrosa frente a ella que le bloqueaba el paso aún sobre el camino de flores doradas silvestres, se acercó a esta con lentitud y vio una sabana blanca…: ¿Una sabana? Tocó la sabana con duda y esta pareció disolverse ligeramente en el aire. Se vio rodeada en oscuridad con la única iluminación de su ALMA roja y pudo ver como se levantaba la sabana del suelo; flotando sobre su cabeza, observó por fin que este era una fantasma; tenía tristes y profundos ojos de oscuridad y una boca que parecía estar por desaparecer también.

-Oh, alguien… Zzzzzzz Zzzzzzz- la voz neutral del fantasma se transformó en ronquidos fingidos -Zzzz Zzzzzzzz- abrió un ojo con lentitud- ¿Sigues ahí?- el fantasma pareció confundido por la tierna sonrisa que ella mostraba a pesar de estar de verdad muerta de miedo.

Un vago recuerdo invadió la cabeza de la humana; a las personas de su pueblo les animaba cuando alguien les decía cosas lindas mientras movían las pestañas o hacían movimientos como de barcos con su cuerpo; los adultos eran raros, pero al día siguiente no podían para de sonreír.

De nuevo caminó por sobre la baldosa que decía ACTUAR y las posibilidades se presentaron ante sus ojos; eligió la que se llamaba COQUETEAR y comenzó a caminar moviendo sus pequeñas caderas de un lado a otro, le mandó con la mano un beso al fantasma; eso era algo que también resultaba en los adultos. El fantasma parpadeo apenas sorprendido en apariencia.

-Solo te decepcionaría…- lágrimas ácidas cayeron de sus ojos, una dándole a Frisk en el brazo y haciéndole una fea quemadura que le dolió, derramó algunas lagrimitas de los pequeños ojos almendra.

Se movió de debajo del fantasma y empezó a pensar; Coquetear no había funcionado, tal vez solo funcionaba con quienes tenían una sonrisa desde antes... Sonrió ella misma para intentar animar al fantasma. -Soy Napstablook… y no sé por qué te dije mi nombre…- el fantasma movió el borde de su estela con tranquilidad -y…- Frisk volvió a sonreír, mostrando sus dientes blancos -por favor vete…- suplico volviendo a llorar, Frisk evitó algunas lágrimas mientras volvía a sonreír -je…- sus lágrimas cesaron ligeramente, pero igualmente seguían cayendo y algunas seguían quemando a Frisk, pero siguió sonriendo ampliamente -jeje…- las lágrimas cesaron completamente mientras una tímida sonrisa aparecía en su rostro -Tú… ¿Quieres ver algo…?- ahora la voz de Napstablook tenia una nota de emoción. Frisk no había dado su respuesta afirmativa cuando el fantasma volvió a llorar, pero esta vez sus lágrimas flotaron por encima de él y empezaron a hacer una figura sobre su "cabeza". Un elegante bombín de color azul traslucido apareció hecho por lágrimas sobre Napstablook -Llamé al truco " Elegante Blooky"… ¿Te gusta?- los, ahora, expectantes ojos del fantasma enternecieron a Frisk; caminó hasta la baldosa dorada de PIEDAD y saltó sobre esta mientras aplaudía con emoción al truco de su nuevo amigo, Napstablook.

-Vengo seguido aquí, a las ruinas, por que siempre esta muy solo el lugar, normalmente; pero me alegro de haber venido hoy… me alegro de que las ruinas no estuvieran solas hoy- dijo el fantasma flotando hacia un lado del camino de la pequeña. -¡Napsta!- Frisk se despidió del fantasma intentando abrazarlo, aunque solo logró sentir como sí telarañas le cubrieran los brazos.

-Adiós…- Se despidió el fantasma con su típica voz neutral mientras desparecía su forma semicorporea, Frisk se sacudió los brazos por reflejo y continuó caminando.

De repente, escuchó un ruido desde más adelante se acercó curiosa; de detrás de un maltratado y musgoso pilar salió Toriel con una sonrisa de orgullo y nostalgia mesclados -Lo lograste- susurró algo apesadumbrada, pero con el orgullo bien marcado en la voz. Le dio otro besito en la frente y, literalmente, la arrastró de la mano hacía una ala de las ruinas que estaba en muy buen estado, abrió una gran puerta de madera con bonitos tallados y las recibió una sala que solo era posible definir como _Hogar de verdad_ ; una chimenea, una mecedora, un felpudo y tapete limpios cubrían el suelo mientras se podía observar una pequeña cocina de donde provenía un cálido aroma dulzón… Se sentía en casa, y esto la llenó de DETERMINACIÓN.

-¿Quieres una empanada de Fresas?- le ofreció un plato blanco con una cálida empanada de fresas, en la cima espolvoreada en blanco de la empanada había una fresa fresca; la niña comenzó a babear; tenía hambre. Agradeció a Toriel abrazando sus piernas y empezó a comer el postre mientras se relamía -Espero te agrade; son fresas silvestres- Toriel sonrió tomando un libro para leérselo a la pequeña mientras se sentaba en un sofá, la pequeña se sentó en el suelo mientras seguía comiendo.

-Cuando termines puedes dormir, hay una habitación lista para ti- pasó una mano con ternura sobre sus cabellos marrones al verla bostezar entre una mordida y otra al postre en sus manos. Siguieron la _merienda_ con tranquilidad mientras Toriel aparentaba leer una fantástica historia de su libro de recetas hasta que la pequeña acabó, se levantó para llevarse los platos vacíos. Cuando Toriel volvió después de haber dejado los platos en su cocina de las ruinas, encontró a Frisk completamente dormida en el suelo hecha un ovillo; la imagen le pareció muy tierna. Levantó a la niña con ambos brazos y esta se acurrucó con comodidad en su pecho, logrando que la mujer-cabra sonriera enternecida mientras llevaba a la pequeña a su _nueva habitación_.

Los sueños de la pequeña eran silenciosos y calmados, por lo que cuando despertó solo le fue necesario frotarse los ojos para deslizarse hasta el borde de la cama e ir a la cocina tranquilamente, donde estaba Toriel esperándola con otra empanada para que desayunara. Le dedicó una sonrisa mientras esta se sentaba en una silla al lado de una mesa de madera que apenas había notado.

-Yo… erm… sigue desayunando mientras yo voy a… hacer algo- le dio unos golpecitos a Frisk en la cabeza mientras pasaba a su lado y desaparecía por la puerta detrás de la pequeña, Toriel había tomado una decisión.

Frisk era curiosa por naturaleza, por lo que no pudo evitar seguir a Toriel sigilosamente; salió a hurtadillas por la misma puerta que Toriel y la vio bajar por unas escaleras al final del pasillo, cuando la mujer-cabra desapareció del todo por las escaleras la siguió corriendo en silencio mientras la carcomía la curiosidad. Bajo corriendo las escaleras y saltó los últimos dos escalones.

Parecía que ese lugar era un sótano o algo así, pero estaba iluminado por antorchas cada menos de dos metros. Estaba por doblar la esquina y cuando entonces escuchó la voz de Toriel del otro lado:

 _-Prométemelo… promete que lo protegerías… y que convencerías a tu hermano mientras estén "unidos"…-_ una luz blanca muy intensa se podía observar desde donde se encontraba la infante. No escuchó una respuesta, pero rodeó la pared y se reveló ante Toriel, hasta el final de un pasillo no muy largo estaba Toriel, y detrás de ella había unas escaleras y una gran puerta de piedra liza y limpia; esta se giró y la encaró con una dulce sonrisa maternal. No parecía sorprendida.

-Sabia que me seguirías… por favor, mi niña: sube las escaleras- la mujer-cabra hizo el ademán de empujarla -Yo subiré en unos momentos; sube- insistió ella acercándose un paso. Frisk levantó una mano y apuntó a la puerta como interrogante; la mano de Toriel acarició la gran puerta -Sabes mi respuesta- la niña guardo silencio, expectante: -La destruiré: no permitiré que otro niño pase y… y… y muera por mi causa… por que fui muy blanda para hacer _esto_ \- Toriel retrocedió el paso que había dado y se dio la vuelta a la puerta -Vamos, sube las escaleras- suplicó de espaldas a ella. No escuchó los pasos de la pequeña, en la dirección contraria; lo que escuchó fue un solo paso pero acercándose.

-Sube las escaleras, pequeña- gruñó Toriel mostrando los dientes blancos con frustración, la pequeña avanzó otro paso; Toriel se giró nuevamente de frente a la testaruda pequeña y levantó las palmas de las manos como si sostuviera algo -Sí no piensas subir; debes demostrarme algo…- de sus manos salieron unas llamaradas mientras que del techo bajaron hojas secas -¡demuéstrame que podrías sobrevivir del otro lado de esta puerta!- rugió mientras encendía todas las hojas que bajaban danzantes en flamas; la oscuridad se tragó a ambas. Gruesas lágrimas empezaron a bajar por las blancas mejillas de Toriel mientras sus ojos corales se tornaban rojos y ardían con el mismo fuego que tenía en sus manos, Frisk comenzó a llorar también al saber qué se avecinaba: recordó la imagen de Toriel derribada en el suelo y llorando: ¿enserio debía…? No la iba a… enserio no podía ni siquiera pensar eso…

?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?

 _ **Soy muy mala y los dejaré en el suspenso :3**_

 _ **Estoy enojada conmigo XD; en las fichas se me escapó 15 en vez de 5… bueno, 5 son.**_

 _ **Los que no quieren dejar nada por no tener cuenta: así empezamos todos, no se preocupen : )**_

 _ **¡MIS DEDOOOOS! Escribir 3,483 palabras en Word es doloroso TnT hice un record personal al escribir esa cantidad; seguí el consejo de alguien de escribir de 5-6 páginas en Word. Esta vez no habrá votación: pues el futuro esta marcado para siempre… más bien, será una advertencia/aviso; haré algún día la Ruta Genocida también :"(**_

 _ **Necesito ayuda; sí quieren participar; vayan hablándome :")**_

 _Lucius 4ever se despide, espero leerlos pronto OwO_


	3. Cap 3: ¿Unión?

_**Disclaimer: Nada de Undertale me pertenece; derechos de Autor a Toby Fox por personajes, Soundtrack y juego. Derechos de Autora de Woodtale para Lucius (No soy celosa, calmadxs) ; )**_

 _ **Los que comentaron en mis anteriores capítulos de**_ _Woodtale_ _ **… ¡Me hacen llorar sus comentarios! ¡No pensé que fuera a tener tan buen recibimiento mi AU nuevo de Undertale! Gracias a**_ _AMLC21 (La sensación de abrazar a un Fantasma XD)_ _ **, Gracias a**_ _Happy Nigtmare Happy (Tus comentarios son tan hermosos que no creo merecerlos TuT)_ _ **, Gracias a**_ _Ximenathetem_ _ **y por último, pero no menos importante; Gracias a**_ _Dikr_ _ **… y a**_ _Pursuit_ _ **, no te alteres; tú también.**_

 _ **Sigue en pie la recomendación de que pongan los temas; hoy serán; Heartache, Bonetrousle y Sans… más los temas apartes.**_

 _ **Sean pacientes como yo lo he sido; como todos sabrán,**_ _Woodtale_ _ **es mi prioridad, por lo que no espero actualizar tan pronto ni**_ _Conociendo Zoophobia_ _ **, ni el self-insert:**_ _¿Será que..?_ _ **... además de tal vez si cumpla con el One-shot que**_ _pidió alguien_ _ **.**_

 _¡Spoilers!_ _ **Esa es la advertencia. Quería dejarlos intrigados en las marcas de cada monstruo, pero parece que no les dieron importancia a**_ **ninguna** _ **de las marcas ni el número de puntitos en ellas. Ni modo…**_

 _ **Comencemos**_

 **Cap. 3: ¿Unión?**

No quería pensar en lo que se avecinaba. No podía ni quería PELEAR con la mujer-cabra. Esta adelantó sus manos hacia la niña -¡Regresa! ¡Huye de mi!- suplicaba Toriel mientras las hojas encendidas en flamas y algunas llamaradas pasaban zumbando a los lados de su cabeza para intentar atinar a la pequeña. Frisk se tiró al suelo de brunces para evitar las hojas y llamaradas que terminaron hechas aire contra el muro detrás de ella. Soltó un chillido de dolor. Su ALMA latente de humana dolía.

Levantó la cara a tiempo para ver como Toriel cambiaba de dirección sus ataques. Apenas pudo girarse aún en el suelo antes de que más llamaradas se impactaran donde estaba hacía apenas unos segundos atrás -¡Huye o Pelea!- las voz de Toriel a pesar de ser estruendosa, estaba siendo ahogada por sus propias lágrimas. La infante se levantó de un salto y comenzó a correr tan rápido como podía en dirección a la puerta de piedra -¡NO! ¡Solo hay dos maneras, niña: huye o enfréntame!- le bloqueó el camino con flamas que salieron desde las palmas de sus manos. Dando un elegante giro, Toriel lanzó llamaras hasta regresar a la pequeña a su lugar inicial. Algunas lágrimas resbalaron hasta su hocico.

 _ ***¡Mamá! ¡No!**_

La voz le hizo voltearse, cayendo en cuenta de las parpadeantes baldosas de colores que la esperaban a unos pasos de Toriel; arrancó sus pies del suelo y empezó a correr en dirección a las baldosas con todas sus fuerzas. En plena carrera, la pequeña se dio cuenta de que Toriel no hacía ningún ataque. Saltó y aterrizó en la baldosa de ACTUAR.

-Mamá…- la vocecilla de Frisk resonó como un grito en los oídos de Toriel. Distrayéndola unos segundos -No… ¡PELEA!- gritó Toriel evitando ver a la pequeña mientras la atacaba -¡Corre a tu habitación!- parecía que Toriel miraba a través de la misma Frisk; como sí intentara descubrir sus intenciones. Marcó dos líneas con las manos alrededor de Frisk y estas se convirtieron en muros de fuego. La pequeña rodó por el suelo para evitar tocar las letales llamaradas, aunque una de estas le dio de lleno en un brazo. Los ojos le lloriquearon de dolor; pero siguió intentando darle PIEDAD a Toriel. La mujer-cabra aligeró su ceño fruncido, pero siguió lanzando llamaradas a la infante, que hábilmente las esquivaba dando rápidos giros y zigzagueando entre ellas.

 _ ***¡Izquierda!***_

Obedeció a _la voz_ justo antes de que un muro flamas se levantara expulsando hojas en llamas en todas direcciones. Después de que una pequeña hoja se ensartara en su suéter azul, volvió a saltar sobre la baldosa de PIEDAD.

-Por favor…- Toriel cambió su semblante a uno de profunda angustia, casi agonía -Sube las escaleras… a tu habitación, yo… t-tengo más empanadas…- la pobre excusa había sido un acto de desesperación pura -Por favor…- ahora sus llamaradas evitaban el contacto con la pequeña; cuando esta se acercaba las llamaradas cambiaban de dirección mientras que las hojas se consumían antes de llegar siquiera a acercarse a Frisk.

Frisk se acercó de nuevo a la baldosa de PIEDAD; pisándola cuidadosamente, la infante observó como Toriel caía sobre sus rodillas. Derrumbada. Derrotada. Rota. Eran palabras vacías en comparación con lo que sintió Toriel -P-por favor… No…- ahora las baldosas de PIEDAD y PELEAR parpadeaban al unísono; ambas emanando luz que solo la pequeña podía ver, pero se dirigió a PIEDAD con la esperanza de evitar lo que más temía. Una extraña sensación recorrió su ALMA: no era ni felicidad, ni dolor, ni tristeza; era la DETERMINACIÓN que latía con fuerza y recorría frenéticamente cada parte de su pequeño cuerpo.

-Sé que tal vez no son muy bonitas las ruinas, ni tienen mucho en realidad… pero… p-pero yo te aseguro que serías feliz… te aseguro que tendrás una buena educación y… que no…- lo que seguía de sus palabras se ahogó en gruesas lágrimas.

-Soy una inútil ¿cierto? No pude salvar ni a un solo humano…- sacó del bolsillo de su vestido un pequeño lazo rojo gastado y un cuchillo de juguete -esa pequeña murió justo frente a mis narices… esperaba poder… darte algo parecido… pero… ahora debo cargar ambas culpas conmigo- mostró una sonrisa triste mientras arrugaba el lazo y sacaba otro de un color rosa claro. Sus blancas manos guardaron el cuchillo y los lazos en sus bolsillos de nuevo -Olvida lo que esta vieja mujer paranoica dice y…- Frisk insistió en la baldosa PIEDAD -este lugar es diminuto cuando te acostumbras, no te gustaría crecer aquí: encerrada… y yo sé que tienes algo que hacer, puedo sentirlo. Así que mejor ve a hacerlo, me olvidaré de mi soledad y culpa por mi misma- se levantó del suelo y mantuvo la cabeza gacha.

-Sé que tal vez me odies lo suficiente como para…- Frisk se aferró a su vestido quitándole la palabra de la boca, pequeñas lágrimas bajaban por su rostro. Su corazón dolía como sí alguna de las llamaradas de Toriel hubiera dado en este directamente. -Cuando te vayas… ¿Me harías un favor, mi niña?- la pequeña infante levantó la cara al escuchar la, nuevamente, cálida voz de la mujer-cabra.

-Cuando salgas por esa puerta… no vuelvas- suplicó Toriel, los ojos de la pequeña se pusieron vidriosos por la tristeza que eso suponía -Espero que lo entiendas… no creo poder soportar la culpa de verte por segunda vez- abrazó a la pequeña cariñosamente.

De pronto, un brillo llamó la atención de la infante; la marca de gotas en el vestido de su querida mamá-cabra empezó a brillar al igual que las baldosas que acababa de ver hacía unos segundos. Toriel le apretó más contra ella mientras empezaba a sollozar. Sus marcas, que ahora estaban definidas en el centro de su pecho, brillaban tanto que iluminaron todo el corredor.

-Je… parece que igual estoy condenada a cargar esta culpa para siempre… Podré incluso saber cuando _Asgore_ , _Undyne_ o cualquier otro te…- Toriel se cortó antes de decir la siguiente palabra. La pequeña sin entender realmente palabra que lo había dicho la mujer-cabra, levantó la mirada mientras arqueaba una de sus pequeñas cejas, mostrando la confusión aun en sus, aparentemente, cerrados eternamente ojos.

Toriel sacó una pequeña mochila y la dejó en el suelo junto al listón rosado, se levantó aún abrazando a la infante mientras sus marcas se apagaban. De sus ojos salieron algunas lágrimas más mientras se daba la vuelta.

-Será mejor que te vayas ya…- Toriel la apartó con la voz quebrada mientras empezaba a ir en la otra dirección. La pequeña la observó irse con ojos húmedos y la vista borrosa.

 _ ***Aprieta los dientes, Frisk, sigue;**_

 _ **Es algo que tienes que hacer…**_

 _ **Saber que has dejado a tu madre**_

 _ **Te llena de DETERMINACIÓN***_

La infante apretó los dientes y secó sus lágrimas con la manga de su suéter. Se giró y de nuevo vio esa extraña figura que se desvanecía en el aire; avanzó hasta la gran puerta y la empujó hasta que logró abrirla. Un trecho más de las ruinas se abrió frente a Frisk.

Era totalmente oscura, excepto por un rayo de sol que daba directamente sobre una flor amarilla de cinco pétalos -Hola Frisk~- Flowey inclinó el tálamo hacía un lado juguetonamente mientras ampliaba su sonrisa, la pequeña sintió un escalofrío recorrer su ALMA - _Deben_ estar muy _orgullosos_ , tú y _ellos_ \- guiñó un ojo -Se creen del mejor tipo de personas por haber escogido PIEDAD y ACTUAR...- Su cara se deformó hasta formar el rostro de Toriel de una manera grotesca y burlona -Perdonar a su _"Mamá"_ …¡SON UNOS **IDIOTAS**!- la voz de la flor amarilla rebotó en los muros de piedra -Cuídala, _Chara~-_ él hierbajo desapareció en el suelo con una última carcajada que resonó por todo el salón. La pequeña no podía moverse sola. Se quedo allí, paralizada.

La pequeña despertó de su horrible trance con un escalofrío para regresar a avanzar a paso firme directo a la siguiente puerta, cuando se giró por curiosidad solo vio el mismo pasillo en el que había peleado con Toriel. Empujó de nuevo la puerta con todas sus fuerzas hasta abrir una rendija lo suficientemente ancha como para pasar. Una ráfaga de aire invernal entró mientras la pequeña se colaba por la puerta.

El paisaje que recibió a la pequeña era sumamente curioso; entre los árboles oscuros había nieve mezclada con agujas de pino y hojas. Un camino con la nieve más aplanada se marcaba zigzagueante entre los troncos. Del denso dosel colgaban farolas de forma cuadrada que desde donde estaba la pequeña parecían estrellas. Una sonrisa emocionada apareció en el rostro infantil mientras Frisk olvidaba por el momento su dolor.

 _ ***Oh por dios, Frisk; sí así de**_

 _ **Fácil se te iba a olvidar que abandonaste a**_

 _ **Mamá ¿Para qué hiciste tanto drama?***_

Esta vez, la pequeña dispuesta a atrapar a quien le perteneciera de esa voz se giró lo más rápido que pudo. La infante soltó un sordo alarido de sorpresa al ver a la figura traslúcida de una chica de suéter verde con una ralla amarilla en el pecho flotando en el aire a un metro del suelo. Los ojos de color carmesí de la chica le recordaron al manchón rojo de su visión.

 _ ***Ups…**_

 _ **Hola, Frisk***_

La figura sacudió una mano nívea mientras adoptaba una sonrisa nerviosa.-¡Napsta!- chilló Frisk con emoción; era su amigo fantasma.

 _ **-No, no soy él fantasma depresivo-**_ murmuró la figura mientras "revoloteaba" más cerca de Frisk _**-Soy Chara... Erm… Yo… ¿un gusto?-**_ la _chica_ extendió una mano en dirección de la infante; Frisk intento aceptar la mano, pero la pequeña ni siquiera pudo sentir las telarañas. Vacío. _**-… es imposible tocar la sombra de lo que algo fue antes…-**_ Frisk empezó a avanzar por el camino sin perturbarse por las palabras de su _acompañante_ , la pequeña tenía suficientes dudas en la cabeza como para meterse otra más ella solita.

 _ **-Bien… espero no quieras que me**_ _una_ _ **a ti, por que no puedo-**_ refunfuñó la sombra. Frisk paró poco a poco sus pies, se giró con curiosidad mientras miraba expectante a la chica flotante _**-¿Qué?-**_ soltó Chara con demasiada brusquedad de la que habría querido, pero la infante ni siquiera se molestó, arqueó una pequeña ceja en un gesto totalmente adorable y confuso - _ **¿Que qué es la unión?-**_ Frisk asintió mientras se acercaba. Chara dio un "suspiro" _**-Cuando los seres tienen un vínculo emocional muy fuerte sus ALMAs empiezan a sonar y vivir al unísono, por eso Mam-… er… Toriel dijo que ahora iba a poder saber qué te pasa; ella sintió tanto afecto maternal por ti al igual que tú por ella que ahora están UNIDAS; el vínculo, sea o no romántico, es muy fuerte y dura hasta la muerte de alguno de los dos… ahora podrás saber sí se llega a cortar, la vas a sentir-**_ soltó una risilla por lo bajo _**-… tú marca-**_ Chara apuntó vagamente hacia el pecho de Frisk… hacia donde ahora había una marca brillante de un punto y una sola gota. La pequeña ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando apareció _**-Te permite a ti y los seres con los que establezcas UNIÓN fundirse… cada "gota" es de tus principales uniones, las más importantes…-**_ la exhumana torció el gesto con tristeza - _ **también son peligrosas… si… se van… te dejan un agujero… un vacío horrible en el ALMA...-**_ la figura se abrazó a sí misma mientras la pequeña palpaba el aire como si palmeara el hombro de la figura. La chica revoloteó alrededor de la pequeña mientras sonreía _**-Maldita sea, ASRIEL me pegó lo sentimental…-**_ bromeó mientras empezaba a avanzar un poco lejos de la pequeña. Frisk empezó a moverse torpemente por la nieve detrás de la figura.

El ambiente era tenso, hasta el menor sonido podía lograr que Frisk saltara mientras que su _acompañante_ soltaba chillidos. Profundas pisadas en la nieve se notaban por todas partes. - _ **Sí tuviera cuerpo estaría con los pelos de punta…-**_ se quejó Chara por la tensión mientras flotaba al lado de Frisk, quien solo asintió mientras se tomaba las manos ella misma; ella si tenía piel.

 _ **-¡Hey! ¿por qué no te llevas esta rama?-**_ Frisk se detuvo mirando una rama en la nieve, se acercó mientras tomaba con sus manitas un extremo. Apenas pudo arrastrarla unos centímetros antes de empezar a sudar. La soltó mientras miraba a Chara y negaba con la cabeza. _**-Muy pesada… lástima, con ella podrías haber golpead…-**_ la mirada de la pequeña la acalló en seguida _**-Solo decía…-**_ sonrío Chara con nerviosismo.

Siguieron avanzando aún en ese pesado ambiente de tensión hasta que un sonoro crujido le erizó la piel a la pequeña mientras que la chica se quedaba estática. Se giraron, la infante con el corazón a mil y mientras que Chara apretaba los dientes. La rama estaba partida en dos: esa gigantesca rama partida en dos…

 _-Hey ¿No sabes nada de etiqueta, niña?-_ una voz detrás suyo logró un escalofrío por la espalda de Frisk, un cálido aliento cosquilleó en su cuello _-Date la vuelta, sostén mi mano y sacúdela; así se saluda ¿o no?-_ la pequeña tragó gordo antes de empezar a girarse _**-¡¿qué haces?! ¡Te va a arrancar la mano!-**_ se alarmó la exhumana. Frisk la ignoró y se dio la vuelta completamente cayendo en cuenta de la gran sombra se erguía sobre ella. Extendió una temblorosa mano.

Vaya que el curioso sonido le hizo pegarse un buen salto antes de comenzar a reír a carcajadas, ahora que la luz había cambiado de posición podía observar bien la figura frente a ella. _ **-Un esqueleto bromista… ¿Sans?-**_ murmuró Chara confusa en el oído de la pequeña -Oh mi dios. El truco del cojín gaseoso será siempre un clásico de la comedia- una profunda risa salió de la boca del esqueleto sonriente frente a la pequeña.

El esqueleto llevaba una chaqueta marrón claro y unos gigantescos pantalones negros que arrastraba por sobre sus pantuflas gris oscuro, bajo la chaqueta abierta llevaba un suéter cuello de tortuga blanco (a excepción de algunas manchas descoloridas de color beige), en sus cuencas relucían un par de puntos blancos como pupilas. El esqueleto amplió su tranquila sonrisa mientras se sacaba un (innecesario) guante de la mano: tenía amarrado un cojín gaseoso del tamaño de la palma de su mano. -Y… tú eres humana ¿cierto? Eso es algo GASioso- mientras la pequeña soltaba una risilla ahogada el esqueleto tiró el cojín por sobre su hombro con un giño que marcó mas sus ojeras. Un esqueleto con ojeras.

-Soy Sans, Sans el esqueleto… Ahora… se supone que debería capturarte, pero… nah, en realidad no me interesa capturar a nadie… tal vez capturar una buena siesta…- Soltó un bostezo entremezclado con una risotada- pero a mi hermano le encantaría atrapar un humano… es un FANATICO- enfatizó el esqueleto. De pronto, se quedo estático y flaqueó la sonrisa -Quien, de hecho… ahí viene… erm… ven aquí- El esqueleto empezó a caminar rápidamente en la dirección contraria sin perder su sonrisa amplia y relajada. La pequeña se apuró a seguirlo por el mismo camino que iba tomar originalmente hasta llegar a un pequeño claro.

-Anda, detrás de ese Tocón de forma conveniente- a un costado del claro se podía observar un tocón con el mismo perfil que la pequeña _**-¿Qué…?-**_ la voz de Chara, hasta el momento callada, sonó entre confusa y divertida mientras Frisk se ocultaba detrás de este. La pequeña se asomó por un lado del tocón con curiosidad para ver como Sans se quedaba dormido de pie sobre la nieve, la pequeña escuchó como Chara murmuraba: _**-¿Qué clase de monstruo se queda dormido de pie?-**_ Frisk solo se encogió de hombros igual de confusa.

Por el lado contrario del claro por el que habían llegado, llego otro esqueleto como Sans. Pero allí acababa todo parecido: era alto, de calavera alargada, llevaba la una pieza de color blanco que cubría su caja torácica por encima de un suéter verde claro con su _marca_ a la altura del pecho, un pantalón de color azul noche con bordes dorados, una bufanda que parecía ser la corteza de un árbol por sus colores, guantes del mismo color azul con bordes dorados y unas botas también azules con velcros negros. Su rostro lucía una mezcla de molestia y sorpresa.

-¡Sans! ¡¿Qué haces fuera de tu puesto de vigilancia?!- reprochó con una voz cargada de seguridad e irritación pero sin llegar a parecer amenazante o enojado realmente. Su grito despertó al otro esqueleto que solo abrió las cuencas con pereza. -¿Qué hay, Pap?- soltó sin molestarse por el tono irritado de su hermano -¡Tú sabes "qué hay"!- chilló el esqueleto alto mientras empezaba a hacer una rabieta -¿cómo vas a vigilar en busca de humanos si estas dormido?- continuó frunciendo el "ceño" mientras llevaba las manos a su cadera -No hay problema, Pap, mantengo una cuenca abierta por humanos… ENFRIATE un poco- Sans río por su propio juego de palabras sobre el particular clima mientras su hermano gruñía -Además, he tenido una Tonelada de trabajo… una ESQUELETOnelada- continuó Sans. Su hermano estalló en otra rabieta mientras la pequeña también reía por lo bajo _**-Ese esqueleto es genial…-**_ escuchó la voz de Chara suspirar detrás de ella.

-¡Sans!...- Se cejó del la broma. Pero de repente cambió su gesto para volverlo uno confuso- Alguien tan _cool_ como yo ¿debería trabajar tanto para ser popular?- la voz del esqueleto se tornó algo insegura, casi triste. Su hermano reaccionó enseguida: se acerco para palmear su espalda por encima del traje -No, Pap, tu eres genial; pero aún no conoces suficiente gente- la sonrisa de Sans había pasado de ser traviesa a ser de apoyo. El más alto sonrió recobrando la confianza -¡Tienes razón, hermano mayor! ¡Por eso, YO, él GENIAL PAPYRUS, debo atrapar un humano para que todos conozcan de mi! ¡Seré admirado! ¡Reconocido! ¡Undyne estará orgullosa: me dejara convertirme en parte de la GUARDIA REAL*!- se paró cual alto era, sacándole a su hermano mayor tres cabezas más en altura.

Sans sonrió tranquilo de nuevo mientras cerraba las cuencas -¡pero no duermas y deja de hacer… lo que estabas haciendo antes de eso!- reprochó de nueva cuenta mientras, tanto Chara, como la pequeña Frisk sonreían divertidas por la escena -¿observar este Tocón genial? Es bastante genial- Sans apuntó al tocón vagamente -¡Necesito concentrarme, Sans!- replicó el hermano menor irritado de nuevo -Tal vez el Tocón pueda ayudarte…- insinuó Sans mientras la pequeña Frisk empezaba a sudar -¡No tengo tiempo para eso!... Me voy a mi estación; procura poner más ESPINAZO en tu trabajo. ¡Nyeh he he he!*- el esqueleto alto salió corriendo por donde había venido dejando a Sans parado donde estaba con su sonrisa relajada.

Frisk empezó a salir de su escondite cuando el otro esqueleto regresó corriendo. Se dirigió directo a su hermano antes de tomarlo en brazos y abrazarlo con fuerza levantándolo del suelo -¡Gracias, hermano! ¡Eres el segundo hermano más genial… yo soy el primero!- aún con esa prueba de narcisismo implícito, el gesto había sido de los más afectuoso -Gracias, Pap- sonrió Sans regresándole el abrazo. Las marcas de ambos hermanos brillaban fuertemente mientras ensanchaban sus sonrisas con cariño fraternal -¡Hasta luego, hermano!- se despidió el esqueleto alto mientras soltaba a Sans con cuidado en el suelo antes de salir corriendo de nuevo -bye, Pap- regresó la despedida mientras sacudía la mano huesuda levemente y regresaba a su postura original.

Frisk sonrió enternecida mientras salía de su escondite -Je, niña, parece que ya puedes seguir… lástima que no te ahorré lo que quería evitar desde un principio: escuchar una ESQUELETOnelada de mis graciosísimos chistes- la pequeña río por la broma _**-oh por dios, Sans…-**_ murmuró Chara en el oído de la pequeña con un tono parecido al de el otro esqueleto. La pequeña se despidió con la mano del hermano esqueleto mayor antes de reemprender su camino -Hum… niña ¿podrías hacerme un favor? Sé que estas ocupada tratando de salir de este escabroso bosque lleno de monstruos y esqueletos y eso, pero… ¿podrías aparecerte con Papyrus? Como escuchaste ha estado algo depresivo últimamente y verte le haría el día…- observó la cara de la pequeña que reflejaba algo de temor, soltó una sonora carcajada- no debes preocuparte; aunque intente parecer peligroso, no lo es- Sans metió las manos en los bolsillo de la chaqueta con tranquilidad mientras Chara se carcajeaba _**-¡Esto es patético!...-**_ apuntó a la marca del esqueleto _**-Solo tiene a su hermano, eso es triste…-**_ río Chara al ver que Sans solo tenía una gota bajo el punto mayor y 2 puntitos más, Frisk bufó algo molesta.

-Buenop, bye niña…- Sans se despidió vagamente antes de avanzar para seguir a su hermano. Frisk y Chara se quedaron allí, la pequeña parada y Chara estática en el aire. _**-Frisk ¿por qué?-**_ la interrogación de Chara confundió a la pequeña _**-¿Acaso quieres ver su UNIÓN, niña? ¿por qué eres tan buena persona con todos? No es algo malo, pero alguna razón debe de haber-**_ prosiguió Chara confusa -Por que es una **ESTUPIDA** \- la chillona voz de Flowey resonó a sus espaldas con una risilla burlona, Frisk se dio la vuelta y vio una flor amarilla saliendo de entre la nieve.

Salió corriendo de allí, siguiendo el camino que habían tomado ambos esqueletos.

 **-NO LO INTENTEN,** _ **IDIOTAS**_ **\- resonó la voz de Flowey a lo lejos.**

 **.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?**

 _ **Woah… me voy dando cuenta de algo muy curioso… chicos, no tomen esto como Fontcest, por favor; quiero plantear una relación fraternal pura y muy fuerte, pero nada más…**_

 _ **Alguien me pidió un One-shot o Three-shot acerca de varios AU's de UnderTale… lo haré pero creo que pondré esto en HIATUS hasta entonces :'D**_

 _ **No tengo mucho tiempo, chicos, pero, debo darles algo…**_

¿Quieren conocer al GRAN TEMPUS?

:::::::::Si:::::No:::::::::

 _Lucius 4ever se despide; espero leerlos pronto OwO_

 _ **PD: quedo corto y raro, pero solo por ahora pues debía explicar algunas cosas de mi AU… Quien lo piense como el comic Flavor Text Chara será su decisión, pero no es igual. Quien lo asemeje a SU; tampoco es igual.**_


	4. Cap 3: DOGGO

_**Erm.. he estado teniendo algunos problemas y… creo que debería tranquilizarme con esto… pero no quiero y seguiré a mi mismo ritmo X'P**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Undertale_ _ **no me pertenece, pertenece a**_ _Toby Fox_ _ **, igual que sus**_ _Soundtracks_ _ **,**_ _personajes_ _ **y**_ _enseñanza_ _ **completa.**_

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _¡Spoilers!_ _ **Y… todo lo que te haya hecho sentir el juego, será aquí (eso espero).**_

 _Battle_ _ **(?),**_ _Sans_ _ **y**_ _Nyeh he he._

 _ **Y…**_ _amigo_ _Z_ _ **, no te preocupes, no he olvidado eso… pero no me has mandado ni me has dicho nada X,P**_

 _Atte.: Lucius_

 _Here we go~_

 **Cap. 4: DOGGO**

Después de desacelerar un poco el paso, la pequeña paró resollando mientras Chara trataba de destensar sus inexistentes hombros. _**-Maldita sea esa flor…-**_ murmuró Chara bastante sentida por el susto de hacía unos minutos. Frisk la fulminó con sus pequeños ojos y con el ceño fruncido.

-¡ _NO_!- chillo la niña apuntándole acusatoriamente. Chara se encogió de hombros mientras ponía una mirada indiferente. - _ **Sabes que es cierto, Frisk-**_ se quejó Chara mientras revoloteaba un poco más lejos de la pequeña.

- _ **Bueno… como sea, Frisk, mueve esos pies y apúrate… ah, y ponte el listón; parece que te da algo de protección a la cabeza-**_ dijo Chara con impaciencia. Frisk comenzó a avanzar mientras la obedecía y se ponía el listón, pero se encogió de hombros confusa mientras arqueaba una pequeña ceja. _**-Tu cerebro es tan pequeño que seguramente ese listón puede protegerlo completo-**_ bromeó Chara mientras Frisk reía feliz de ver a su amargada acompañante bromear.

La pequeña estornudó por el frío del lugar, pero no era tanto como para pasar su suéter azul, solo le picaba en la naricita. Subió más el cuello de su suéter para descongelar la punta de su nariz.

Llegó a ver un pino gigantesco de ramas bajas lleno de telarañas, en las ramas se refugiaban del frío algunas arañas detrás un cartel viejo y lleno de insectos muertos que decía " _7G_ ", había otro que decía " _9G_ ".

Detrás del cartel había algunas arañas refugiadas alrededor de una braza menguante. Parecían estar horneando algo.

Frisk metió una mano en la mochila que Toriel le había dado, decidida a dejar dinero, y sacó 3 monedas doradas. Se les quedó mirando confusa…

No sabía contar… ¿Cuánto era allí?

 _ **-Allí son 12G, tonta**_ \- escuchó la voz de Chara, cuanto se giró, se encontró con su acompañante con una mano sobre la frente. La pequeña sonrió satisfecha para dejar las tres monedas pegadas cuidadosamente en la telaraña. Escuchó como Chara se reía justo antes de que saliera una araña detrás del cartel y le dejara una dona llena de telarañas en la cabeza.

Tomó la dona azucarada-entelarañada y la guardó sonriendo burlona a Chara. Esta solo se quedó callada con los inexistentes ojos carmesís como platos: ¿quién pensaría que eso iba a pasar?

Frisk reanudó su marcha mientras Chara salía de su niebla de humillación. A la distancia vieron una caja de madera que estaba cubierta por agujas de pino y nieve blanda. La infante sacudió con una mano la nieve acumulada en la tapa para abrirla con curiosidad. Sólo encontró una rama de árbol con un par de hojas aún pegadas.

- _ **wowowo, ¡a eso me refería! Puedes darle un golpe con esa vara…-**_ empezó Chara con entusiasmo. Frisk murmuró algo ininteligible como negativa y arrojó la vara por encima de su hombro. La vara regresó como sí de un _boomerang_ se tratara y le pegó en la cabeza. La infante se giró rascándose su pequeño chichón mientras le sacaba una pequeña lagrimita de dolor.

 _ **-Eso si que es genial-**_ río Chara acercándose a la vara en el suelo _**-Hablando enserio, Frisk, podría se útil-**_ Frisk sonrió y recogió la ramita. Le agradaba la idea de utilizar la varita sin violencia de por medio.

Sus pequeños pies apenas y dejaban huellas visibles en la acolchonada nieve, pero aun así, sacó la vara y empezó a arrastrarla a borrar sus pequeñas pisadas: se veía mejor y más bonita la nieve completamente sin huellas.

Lo siguiente que vio, fue una especie de casita tallada en el interior de un gigantesco roble. Tenía una puertecita en un lado y daba una vista directa al frente. _Apestaba a mucho humo_ , además del letrero que decía _"Cuidado con Él Perro 'Doggo' "_ **Atte.** _ **Sans**_.

Frisk sonrió entusiasmada; ¡le encantaban los perros!

- _ **Shhhhh**_ \- susurró Chara flotando frente a Frisk mientras simulaba caminar de puntillas a 5 centímetros del suelo. Frisk también comenzó a caminar de puntillas recogiendo la varita y dejando de hacer ruido para seguirle la corriente a Chara: parecía divertido.

-¿Quién…?- un perro blanco y negro se levantó de detrás del pequeño estante. Sobre sus ojos tenía una venda blanca cubriéndolos, la venda tenía feas manchas rojas escurriendo desde donde debían estar sus ojos. Movió su nariz en dirección a Frisk.

-¿Hay alguien allí?- el perro aspiró profundamente por la nariz -No te muevas… o te podré escuchar- El perro hizo un rápido movimiento para sacar una espada de su chaleco y apuntarla hacia la humana.

- _Hoy dejarás de hacer ruido_ \- el ambiente se oscureció dejando la silueta del perro y el brillo en azul de su espada. Frisk suspiró.

- _ **No. Te. Muevas.**_ \- Chara sostuvo los hombros de la humana para que no se moviera, pero esta atravesó sus manos mientras el perro movía su daga hacia ella.

La daga atravesó el cuerpo de Frisk justo en el punto en que su ALMA emanaba luz roja en su pecho. Chara soltó un alarido asustado.

Frisk sonrió alegre mientras la daga salía de nuevo de su pecho sin haberle hecho daño alguno, Chara desencajó la mandíbula mientras gritaba aliviada.

El perro volvió a mover la daga azul por Frisk antes de que esta rascara detrás de sus orejas de manera traviesa.

-¿Qué?- soltó el perro confuso mientras empezaba a olfatear y mover las orejas en todas direcciones de manera ansiosa.

-Me… acariñó… algo que no se movía- el perro lanzó un chillido confuso, a lo que Frisk palmeó su cabeza mientras sacaba la lengua traviesa. Chara rio divertida al pensar en lo atrevida que podía llegar a ser esa niña.

La daga se volvió verde brillante, asustando en el proceso a Frisk, quien no se lo esperó. Pero cuando se quedo quieta de frente a la daga, no le paso nada.

Chara recordaba que si enfrentabas de frente a esa magia, además de no moverte, todo iba a estar bien... tal vez debía poner más atención a las clases sobre magia de su madre...

-Sigue… sin moverse…- Doggo se escondió asustado detrás de su estante antes de sacar nuevas vendas: debía cambiárselas más seguido o empezaría a oler cosas…

La caminata continuó, Frisk tarareando esa curiosa canción que sonaba también en la mente de Chara, y ella, dedicándose a pensar en todo el camino que habían alcanzado a pasar los otros humanos…

…

-¿A qué mi gorra es la mejor?- una criatura llegó con un sombrero decorado con hojas, ramas y carámbanos que se reflejaban bonitos colores por la luz de las guirnaldas del techo.

Frisk aplaudió mientras Chara rodaba los ojos. - _ **No puedes hablar en serio, Frisk…**_ \- se quejó fingiendo apoyarse en su cabeza. Frisk le gimió algo que sería parecido a un regaño.

Frisk se adelantó intentando tocar la gorra, pero la criatura solo retrocedió asustado.

-¡No la toques!- Tomó protectoramente la gorra con unos pequeños bracitos.

-¡Ayuda! ¡policía de la moda!-comenzó a gritar asustado por su gorra. -Alguien intenta robarme la gorra- Frisk se tapó los ojos ignorándolo.

-¿Qué? ¿No te gustaba?- Frisk empezó a mover la nieve con los pies fingiendo no ponerle atención.

–Pues…- el monstruo evitó mirar su cabello –Tu cabello es feo– sentenció Snowdrake harto de la niña.

Frisk pateó el botón de PIEDAD molesta.

….

 ** _Esto es una vergüenza, de veras, pero bueh…._**

 ** _No creo seguir muy seguido pues también entré a Wattpad... pero bueno, de algo servirá por ahora..._**


End file.
